Quando os dois lados concordam
by Kah Aluada
Summary: E se Eugene só tivesse visto os irmãos Stabbington depois de sucumbir a algo em seu coração? Eugene e seu Alterego podem finalmente concordar em algo?


**Quando os dois lados concordam**

**Disclaimer: Tangled não me pertence. É dá Disney, se fosse meu não mudaria nada. Tangled é perfeito. **

**N/A: Mais umas tantas what if da vida. Por que Tangled? Bem, porque é PERFEITO. E eu já estava enlouquecendo sem uma fic deles. Por que a cena das lanternas? Merda, qual o maldito problema da Dinsey em deixar os personagens beijarem mais de uma vez em? Tipo, aquele momento era perfeito.**

**Avisos importantes- **

**1º Nomes em inglês porque eu me recuso a assistir Tangled em port. Qual é? O nosso querido, sexy e amado Flynn tem a voz do Luciano Hulk. Sim, Luciano Hulk. Preferi ouvir o Zachary Levi.**

**2º É 3ª pessoa, mas o ponto de vista é completamente do Flynn. **

**3º Como sempre sem betagem, mas feito com carinho. Beijos e aproveitem.**

Eugene sentiu o coração disparar ao vê-la apoiar-se no barco e olhar para água. Algumas flores caíram de seus cabelos e ele as segurou. Rapunzel lhe sorriu e pegou algumas depositando na água. Ele sentiu o coração dar mais um salto. Há tempos não sentia aquela ansiedade por nada. Sabia que Flynn Rider tinha se escondido num lugar bem longe do cara sentado no barco aquela noite. Eugene sentia que seu alterego só voltaria quando Blondie estivesse longe. Inexplicavelmente ele não queria que ela estivesse longe. Foi uma loucura naqueles dois dias. Ele fugia do reino, no entanto voltou por causa de sua tiara. Tinha ficado realmente irritado quando aquela coisinha pequena de cabelos enormes lhe intimidou, estava disposto a tornar a aventura ao exterior a pior possível para ela, mas... 18 anos numa torre? Ele não era tão canalha assim. Embora as pessoas e pais de algumas garotas mais assanhadas pensassem exatamente o contrário.

Eugene realmente estava dando a mínima para o sonho dela, até o momento em que fugiram do Snuggly Duckling e quase morreram, aí as coisas mudaram. Mesmo ele tendo feito diversas coisinhas para vê-la desistir ela persistiu em seu sonho, com uma obstinação que o fez admirar. Ela era a pessoa mais exótica que ele tinha conhecido em toda a sua vida. Eugene nunca apreciou as coisas muito comuns, por isso odiava seu nome. Por esse motivo ele virou Flynn Rider, se meteu com tipos estranhos e arrancou algumas reações..._ Comuns_ de pais de "donzelas". Ele entendia que era natural estar atraído por aquela raridade, afinal, eram cabelos mágicos e atitudes completamente incríveis. Ela era inocente, crédula e ao mesmo tempo tinha aquele ar... Aquele ar de quem se meteria em aventuras maiores que as de Flynn.

Ele entendia o que acontecia, Rapunzel cresceu cercada pelas torres, impedida de buscar seus sonhos por causa de sua mãe super protetora. Ele cresceu no orfanato, privado de buscar seus sonhos pela falta de dinheiro e oportunidades. No entanto estavam ambos na mesma situação, fazendo coisas erradas, ele muito mais que ela, para conseguir ao menos chegar perto daquilo que sonhavam. Além da atração vinha à identificação com outra pessoa. Era a primeira vez que ele sentia que alguém o entendia. Ela ria de suas piadas, ela gostava mais de Eugene do que de Flynn, e por mais que tudo fosse uma loucura, já que ele a conhecia apenas há dois dias, ele sentia, no fundo de seu peito, uma emoção que jamais sentiu anteriormente.

As lanternas começaram a surgir e ela pulou para a ponta do barco. Eugene quase caiu com o movimento brusco dela, as flores voaram e o olhar dela era pura ansiedade e emoção. Ele sabia que não tinha preparado aquilo apenas para ter a confiança dela e recuperar a tiara, embora Flynn justificasse suas atitudes dessa maneira. Pegou as lanternas que tinha surripiado e acendeu-as. Sorriu quando ela virou para ele. Seu coração deu um salto ao ver a emoção brilhando nos orbes verdes.

-Eu tenho algo para você também.- Ela sentou na frente dele, com toda sua alma livre, pronta para confiar nele. Daquela vez ele não achava um erro que confiasse nele, pois ele... Ele sentia algo diferente. – Eu devia ter lhe dado isso antes, mas eu estava assustada. Só que eu não estou mais assustada. Você me entende?- Ela segurava a bolsa e Eugene não conseguiu conter sua expressão encantada ao olhá-la de perto. Seu coração batia tão rápido que era como se ele ouvisse uma canção. Aquilo nunca lhe aconteceu, não em todos aqueles anos vivendo a ilusão que era Flynn Rider, e felizmente ela preferia estar com Eugene

-Tô começando a entender.- Eugene sussurrou abaixando a mão dela e não dando a mínima para a bolsa. Rapunzel pegou uma lanterna e ambos soltaram, olhando maravilhados para cima. Ele a encarou enquanto ela ainda observava o céu iluminado. Rapunzel apontou para algum ponto, mas ele não estava vendo. Sua cabeça estava clara, pela primeira vez em sua vida, toda aquela confusão, toda aquela loucura de fingir ser, perseguir sonhos vazios, tudo era... _Nada_ perto do que seu coração sentia no momento. Ele achava mais loucura ainda o fato de tê-la conhecido apenas dois dias atrás. Era certo sentir-se tão identificado com uma pessoa como ele sentia-se no momento? Principalmente alguém que conhece há tão pouco tempo?

Algo em seu intimo gritava sim, porque ela era uma pessoa completamente honesta e ele... Sentia vontade de ser por ela. Finalmente Rapunzel virou-se, sem conter seu ímpeto ele a puxou pelas mãos, se aproximando. Tudo era tão lúdico que ele podia jurar ouvir alguma música de fundo, como se algum barco a tocasse ou, mais especificamente, seu coração. Engoliu em seco, seu coração em mil por hora, ela o olhava em expectativa. Não aquela expectativa cheia de malicia que as garotas tinham com Flynn Rider, era algo puro, algo como alguém que olha para um novo sonho. "Será possível?" ele se perguntou, disposto a saber se seu coração gritava o certo. Se aproximou deslizando a mão delicadamente por seu rosto. Sua respiração travou um pouco, enquanto observava a forma bela que ela lhe olhava.

Ele estava extremamente arrebatado por ela, e não era apenas fisicamente, sua personalidade foi o que mais lhe deixou tocado. O jeito que ela confiava nele... Chegava a ser imprudente e mesmo assim... Suspirou, deslizando a mão pela nuca dela, queria dar-lhe qualquer coisa, queria dar-lhe o mundo ou apenas fugir daquela torre a qual ela viveu todos aqueles anos presa. Ela era uma pessoa feita para ser livre, exatamente como ele. Enquanto se aproximava seu coração ficava mais rápido e o calor em seu corpo aumentava. Ela tinha fechado os olhos e ele só queria lhe dar algo especial. Talvez não pudesse mais voltar para Corona, mas já tinha visitado Arendelle e quem sabe lá poderiam... O que ele estava pensando? Ela estava lá de olhos fechados, com a respiração tão tensa quanto à dele, ansiosa, _por ele_. Fechou os olhos e finalmente acabou com a distancia. Rapunzel lhe respondeu com um lindo arfar, os lábios dela eram macios contra os dele e Eugene sentiu um prazer imenso. Flynn Rider também sentia que aquilo era certo e quando duas partes antagônicas de seu ser pediam por algo, não tinha como ignorar. Contendo um gemido de prazer Eugene deslizou a língua lentamente contra os lábios dela. A loira arfou arregalando os olhos. Ele esqueceu daquele detalhe, ele realmente esqueceu daquilo. Abriu os olhos meio aturdido e ela levou a mão a boca. Encarando-o com um misto de alegria e choque

-Tudo bem?- Ele perguntou preocupado. Ela o olhou longamente e assentiu se aproximando.

-Isso não é tudo sobre o beijo certo?- Sussurrou- Porque eu só conheço essa parte. Nos livros dizem que... Mas...-Começou a resmungar baixinho- Juro que senti como...

-Blondie.

-Sim?- Ele sorriu, completamente apaixonado, puxou-a para si novamente. Ela suspirou e sem reservas Eugene abriu sua boca, tomando os lábios dela. Rapunzel ainda ficou parada, tentando entender aquele próximo passo e finalmente abriu seus lábios para ele. Flynn vibrou de alegria em algum canto de seu cérebro e Eugene suspirou explorando o gosto dela com sua língua. As mãos inexperientes agarraram seu colete e ele intensificou o beijo. Sentindo o corpo esquentar. Ela tinha cheiro de grama e flores, obviamente. Mas o gosto era de cupcakes, daqueles que comeram antes de irem para o barco. Eugene suspirou puxando-a com um pouco mais de força pelo cabelo e fazendo-a vir de encontro a si. Rapunzel suspirou surpresa e como sempre fazia com algo novo que aprendia, dedicou-se a ele, com todo seu ser. Flynn queria puxá-la para o seu colo a qualquer custo, mas Eugene sabia ao que aquilo levaria e ele jamais se perdoaria, porque ela era sua Blondie, a garota que confiava nele, a única pessoa que gostava dele de verdade. Afastou-se lentamente, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro encantador. Suas testas continuaram coladas e ela, de olhos fechados, ainda arfava

-Blodie?- Sussurrou preocupado- Você está ok?

-Sim, estou...-Ela abriu os olhos, aqueles lindos olhos verdes, e sorriu apaixonada- Eugene, acho que.. Entendi o que você quis dizer sobre procurar novos sonhos.- A mão da loira deslizou até a dele e segurou-a carinhosamente- Depois de realizarmos um. – Ele sentiu uma emoção descomunal ao encará-la. Iria responder com todas as expectativas que tinha em seu coração, mas um brilho verde lhe chamou atenção. Olhando por cima do ombro de Rapunzel ele viu os irmãos Stabbington lhe fazendo um sinal de morte lá na margem. Ele precisava resolver aquilo. Devolver a tiara para fugir com Rapunzel, se ela aceitasse. Ou quem sabe até convencer a mãe maluca de irem todos juntos para Arendelle ou qualquer outro canto. Para convencer a mãe dela ele precisava ser decente e uma coroa roubada não lhe daria crédito algum. Se afastou da garota que tanto queria e olhou para a bolsa

-Está tudo bem?

-S-sim...É claro. Eu só...- Pegou a bolsa e ela o olhou com receio. Flynn gritava loucamente dentro de si, dizendo para fugir com a bolsa e com a garota, para assegurar uma vida feliz longe dali, dane-se a mãe dela, dane-se Corona e dane-se tudo, queria Blondie e uma nova vida. Mas sua parte decente, aquela que renasceu ao tê-la por perto, aquela parte dizia que Rapunzel não merecia virar uma procurada por causa dele. Faria as coisas direito, voltaria a ser Eugene se ela quisesse. Era loucura? Sim, era, mas... Não desprezaria algo que tocou tanto a ele quanto a Flynn, aquilo era mais que um sinal. Suspirou. Finalmente disposto a fazer a coisa certa.

**N/A: Ounnn eu amoooo o Flynn e a Rapunzel. Bem, desse fim aí acontece exatamente as mesmas coisas que no filme. Quem leu Pintura Intima sabe que eu adoro encaixar fics dentro das histórias sem fazer algo muito AU. **

**E porque esse filme? Embora Frozen tenha sido menos clichê que Tangled eu gosto mais de Tangled. O Flynn/Eugene, conquistou meu coração. Acho que isso é culpa do Sirius Black, eu associo os dois. Espero que tenham curtido. Foi só uma oneshot bobinha pra descontrair. E quem sabe rola uns comentariozinhos hum? (usando um smolder para convencê-los).**

**Bjs até a próxima. ;) **


End file.
